There You Are
by KlxineLxveXoXo
Summary: Kurt Hummel has his whole senior year planned out and he's not letting anything get in his way of it. That is, until new transfer student from Dalton Academy, Blaine Anderson, comes into his life. Blaine is living in a world surrounded by darkness and anger, but he soon comes to realize that maybe one blue-eyed boy can be the light that guides him through it all, if he lets him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first story on here and I've been thinking about this for a while now, so if you're reading this, thanks for checking my story out. This is pretty much an AU story and I think that's all there is to say. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or Klaine much to my disappointment.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Kurt walked out of his second period French class and walked down the system of hallways towards his locker. There was a smile on his face as he held his head up high, school bag on one shoulder and textbooks hugged tightly against his chest. His great plan of being optimistic instead of pessimistic was working out quite well for him so far–why?

Two words: senior year.

This was his time to shine and to finally make something of himself before he left the dreaded halls of William McKinley High School. One of the many things he planned on doing was running for senior class president–though he already had. If he wanted to get into NYADA, he needed to make himself stand out, and also add a couple or _at least one_ thing to the giant blank space in the activities he took part in during high school.

So as he reached his locker, he made a mental promise to himself that he would not let anything get in his way of distracting him from his dreams or ambitions. This year, he would focus solely on himself and his future, and nothing was going to get in the way of that. Or so he thought.

"Hummel!"

The bright blue-eyed teen looked up as he saw Noah Puckerman making his way toward him with a big grin. He rolled his eyes when the stronger boy clamped his hands down on his shoulders and gave him a slight shake.

"How is it that I just found out my favorite dude is running for senior class president?!" Puck asked as Kurt placed his books in his lockers, switching them out for his next class.

"It's not that big of a deal, Puck," he said, though he knew it was.

Puck gave him an incredulous look. "Not... _not a big deal?_ First off, you're crazy Kurt, and second, it _is_ a pretty big fucking deal."

Kurt stayed silent for a moment before he turned to him with a wide grin. "Okay it actually is." Puck smiled and gave him a pat on the back. "I'll be voting for you, dude."

They began to walk down the hallway over to Finn's locker where he and Rachel were standing before Puck pinched Kurt's side, causing him to squeal. Puck laughed loudly and the blue-eyed boy shoved him, but laughed all the same. When Puck did it again, Kurt pinched him back, both boys sliding away from each other to avoid getting pinched. It was only when Kurt accidentally rammed into someone walking the opposite direction did they stop.

Kurt glared at Puck as he began to apologize. "I'm so sorry–"

"Watch where the fuck you walk."

Kurt turned to look at who he had bumped into, taking a good look at him. He was first met with black plastic sunglasses and a visible frown on the boy's face. His hair came in short, unruly curls, a few centimeters above his bushy, triangular eyebrows. There was a faint stubble around his sharp jaw and full lips. Kurt looked down at his attire and saw that he was wearing a white shirt with a dark brown leather jacket over, navy jeans, and low-top black and white converse. Kurt licked his lips.

This boy was _gorgeous_.

But before he could say anything, he then noticed the metal walking stick in his right hand, and felt his breath hitch. This gorgeous boy was _blind_.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't looking," he managed to say.

The boy scoffed. "Obviously." And with that, he walked away from him and down the hall.

"I know him."

Kurt turned to look at Puck and raised a brow. "How?"

"He was in my math class with Tina and Artie. Sat at the table next to mine. All that I know is that he transferred from Dalton Academy and well, he's blind. But I'm guessing you already knew that," Puck explained as they neared Finn and Rachel.

" _That_ I knew indeed," Kurt said. "What's his name?"

Puck shrugged. "No clue, I never asked. Mostly because he's got one hell of an attitude."

"Who's got one hell of an attitude?" Finn asked, jumping into the conversation.

"This new kid from Dalton," Puck answered. "You know, the one that's blind–OW!" He glared at Kurt as he rubbed the spot on his arm where the brunette had punched him. "What was that for?!"

"That's rude, Noah. You don't go off saying stuff like that," Kurt scolded.

Puck pouted and muttered an apology before he resumed. "Anyways, the new kid from Dalton has one hell of an attitude."

Rachel frowned. "Oh, I know who you're talking about, and may I add that he's extremely rude."

"How do you–"

"I have English with him," she answered before Kurt could ask.

Finn nodded. "We both do. He acts like such a jerk, more than Karofsky to be honest. _And that_ _says a lot_."

"Is he really _that_ bad?" Kurt asked with an incredulous look. He knew the boy had been rude to him in the hallway, but he had figured it was because Kurt had bumped into him and annoyed him.

All three of his friends nodded. "Yup."

"Wow," he breathed and then smiled. "Well, anyways, we should be going to our next class."

"Yeah, we'll catch you guys later," Finn said before he and Rachel walked off, hand-in-hand. Puck turned to Kurt and lightly punched his shoulder. "See'ya, man," he said before walking off.

Kurt smiled before turning around and spotting Mercedes by her locker. He walked over to her and playful rolled his head across her shoulders before he ended up on her other side. Mercedes smiled at him and shoved him a bit as she closed her locker.

"Hey Kurt," she said with a smile.

"Hey 'cedes," he greeted back. "Ready to spend a torturous fifty-five minutes of history together?"

The dark-skinned girl groaned. "Not one bit."

Kurt sighed. "If we weren't such good students, I'd suggest we'd skip, but that's not the case."

"That," Mercedes shut her locker and turned to look at him, "is true. Now c'mon, because speaking of _such good students_ , we also don't want to be late." Kurt allowed her to link arms with him as they wandered down the hall towards their history class, arriving thirty seconds before the bell rung. They walked over to Sam, Tina, and Artie, and were about to sit in their assigned seats next to each other like everyone else, until their teacher, Mr. Sell, stopped them.

"Uh-uh, we have a new seating chart," he said and waved his clipboard in the air.

Some students were relieved, while others, like Kurt and Mercedes, were beyond that. They looked at each other and groaned in dismay, both knowing that the only reason they got through the class alive was because they had each other to rely on.

"Maybe we'll be near each other?" Mercedes said hopefully, though it came out as more of a question.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah...yeah, maybe it won't be so bad."

But after hearing the new seating arrangement, Kurt and Mercedes both found themselves across the room from each other with Mercedes sitting in the very front, next to Tina, with Sam and Artie right behind them. Kurt on the other hand, was seated in the very back, with an empty seat next to him. Apparently they had an odd number of students and he was stuck by himself.

Stupid seating chart.

"Okay class, these seats are going to be perm–" Mr. Sell began, but stopped when the door opened and in walked Ms. Pillsbury. But that wasn't what caught Kurt's attention.

It was _who was behind_ her that did.

Ms. Pillsbury, or Emma, leaned in to speak to Mr. Sell softly and he nodded before turning to the class and smiling. "Well, it seems that we have a new student!" Emma gently grabbed the student's arm and brought him forward, completely missing the scowl on their face when she did so.

Mr. Sell gently placed a hand on their shoulder and beamed. "Everyone, please welcome Blaine Anderson."

The whole class smiled shyly, but Kurt only stared. The boy, who he bumped into in the hallway, that couldn't see, finally had a name.

 _Blaine Anderson_.

It took him a moment to realize that the only available seat in the room was the one right next to him. He swore under his breath as he saw a reluctant Blaine being led to his table. Kurt frowned. It must suck having to deal with people constantly helping you, especially when it seemed like a guy like Blaine could take care of himself perfectly.

"Blaine, this is Kurt Hummel," Mr. Sell said with a warm smile. "Kurt, this is Blaine Anderson. Since there's no other seat available, this is probably the best spot, but I think you two will get along just fine." He turned to Blaine and his smile faded a bit. "Is this fine? We can move you to the front to–"

"To what? _See better_? I think everyone has grasped the concept that I'm pretty much blind," Blaine interrupted, rather rudely.

Mr. Sell frowned. "No, no! Of course not, I just thought that if you needed to navigate your way around the class a little better–"

Again, Blaine interrupted. "I can handle myself, thank you very much. Can I sit down now?" The teacher sighed and allowed Blaine to sit before walking off to the front of the class.

Kurt eyed Blaine for a few seconds before he shook his head and turned to him and smiled. "Hi, I'm Kurt."

Blaine turned his head slightly, though not enough to face Kurt. "Blaine."

"Sorry about Mr. Sell, he tends to say the wrong things–" Kurt started, but Blaine interrupted him.

"I know you."

Kurt gave him a confused expression. "You...know me...?"

Blaine smirked. "You're the idiot who rammed into me in the hallway earlier."

Oh. _Oh_.

"Um, h-how do you know that?" Kurt asked, mentally cursing himself for stuttering.

"Your voice, I recognized it," was all Blaine said before he turned himself to face forward, saying nothing more.

 _Great_ , Kurt thought, _he already hates me_. He let out a quiet sigh before turning around to face the front, too. It was a torturous first half hour of listening to Mr. Sell's daily lecture until he finally told everyone to talk to their new table partners for the rest of the class period. Kurt turned to Blaine, waiting for him to say something but when he realized he wasn't getting anything, he spoke.

"So, I heard you came from Dalton?"

Blaine shrugged and said nothing.

Kurt frowned. "Okay...um, so what's your favorite class so far?"

Blaine still said nothing.

"So, I'm guessing you're an on and off talker?"

Blaine grunted. "Sure."

Kurt found himself rolling his eyes before looking over at Mercedes, Tina, Sam, and Artie, who were all laughing at something Sam said. He made eye-contact with Mercedes and she sent him an apologetic look before turning back to Tina. Kurt looked over at Blaine and took the time to really look at him.

There was a faint stubble dusting his sharp jawline and above his top lip. His eyebrows were thick and angled in a triangular shape. His skin was slightly tanned, and from the way his clothes hugged his body, Kurt could tell he was well-built. He had short, unruly curls that weren't too messy, but still a mess. Then there were the big pair of plastic sunglasses he wore. Kurt leaned forward a little to see if he could make out Blaine's eyes, but it was near impossible because of how dark the glasses were. He leaned back again and from the side, he could only tell that Blaine's eyes were big and wide, and he had some really long eyelashes.

Like, _really_ long.

Soon, Kurt found himself wanting to know Blaine's eye color. Were they brown or were they a blue or green color? He nearly asked when Blaine suddenly spoke, irritation clear in his voice.

"Stop fucking staring at me." Kurt was about to say he wasn't, but Blaine continued. "I'm blind, that doesn't mean I don't feel or know when someone's staring at me."

The coiffed teen averted his eyes. "Sorry."

"Whatever."

Before the bell rung, Mr. Sell announced to the class that the seats would remain permanent until the end of the school year. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the bell rung, already knowing that the rest of his senior year would probably go in a different direction than he planned.

* * *

A/N: Annnddd there's chapter one! Sorry it's a bit on the short side, I'll make sure to make the next chapter a bit longer, so stay tuned. (; Feedback is always welcomed, so thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! They mean a lot. (:

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Klaine or Glee much to my disappointment, once again.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _How can someone who's so rude be so_ _gorgeous?_

That had been the one thought that had been flying around in Kurt's head for the past two weeks since he had been seated next to Blaine. It had also been the one thought flying around in his head at that very moment as he watched the boy from his locker. Coincidentally, Blaine's locker was just across from his. He found himself staring at the boy and his attire–navy jeans, a black t-shirt with a black windbreaker over it, and new (they looked new because of how clean they were) high-top converse. He watched as Blaine carefully felt around the sides of his textbooks–since they all had lettering in brail–until he found his history book and placed it in his black Jansport backpack.

Kurt sighed with his head turned to the boy across from him, his hand holding onto the open door of his locker. Although they had been seated together for two weeks now, Blaine still refused to hold a conversation with him. The only words he ever got were "sure" or "I guess" and even an occasional grunt or scoff, here and there. The only times he ever heard Blaine talk were either when he was snapping rudely at a teacher or a student, and sometimes when he read or answered a question in class. Other than that, nothing.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard someone clear their throat loudly. Kurt jumped, accidentally ramming the door of his locker into Tina's face.

"Oh my god! Tina, I'm so sorry!" Kurt exclaimed and went to tend to the poor girl who was holding her face and groaning.

"What the hell, Kurt?!" Tina snapped before going quiet and gently touching her nose. "I think you broke it."

Kurt's hands flew to his mouth and he widened his eyes. "Tina, I'm so sorry. It's just that you scared the living crap out of me!"

Tina sighed and waved him off. "It's fine," she touched her nose again. "At least, not my nose. Anyways, I didn't know that staring at Mr. Blind Blaine Anderson could cause you to slam a locker into someone's face."

"I-I wasn't staring! And I said I'm sorry!" Kurt said, mentally kicking himself for stuttering.

"Okay, yeah. Sure you weren't. So when are you gonna use your magical flaming gay powers and sweep him off his feet?" Tina asked, gesturing to Blaine.

Kurt blushed and went back to rummaging for his history book in his locker. "One, I don't like him–"

"Yes you do, you're just in denial, but please continue."

"– _ignoring you_. Two, I can never get him to hold a conversation with me even if I tried. All he does is say the same two to three words and maybe grunt or scoff when he feels like it. _And three_ ," he shut his locker and turned to her, "I'm not even sure he's gay, and frankly, I don't want to like someone who might end up being straight."

"So you do like him?" Tina asked with a hopeful smile.

"Ignoring you, _again_."

Tina laughed and leaned against the locker next to Kurt's. "C'mon Kurt. He's freaking gorgeous, super mysterious, and even if he's straight, a one Kurt Hummel can change that for him."

Kurt chuckled when the Asian girl winked at him. "Okay, calm down there Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Whatever, I just know that soon enough, I'll have two flaming gays by my side," she said happily, linking arms with the blue-eyed boy after he closed his locker. The two walked past Blaine, heading off towards their history class, both unaware of the small, genuine smile plastered on Blaine's face after overhearing their conversation.

xxxx

Blaine walked into history just a few seconds before the bell rang and navigated his way towards the back of the classroom, making small clicking noises with his tongue. He took his seat next to Kurt and folded his walking stick before he took out his binder and textbook.

Kurt watched as Blaine placed a braille slate and stylus on his desk, frowning as he did so. Although he knew what they were, he had never seen Blaine use it during class in the two weeks he had been there.

"I have to start doing the work at some point."

He snapped his eyes away from the slate and looked at Blaine with wide eyes. "W-what?"

Blaine smirked. "You do remember that even though I'm blind, I can still tell when you're watching me, right?"

Kurt blushed and looked away. "Sorry. I-I've just never seen you use it before."

"Well, like I said, I have to start doing the work at some point," Blaine said, easing a piece of paper into the slate. Kurt turned to watch again and realized that this was the perfect moment to start a decent conversation with Blaine.

So he did.

"H-how do you use that exactly?" he asked, rolling his eyes at the way he stuttered.

Blaine stayed silent for a moment, as if debating on whether or not to go on with the conversation, before he turned to Kurt. He waved his hand, gesturing Kurt to scoot closer to him. Kurt hesitated but decided there was no harm being done as he scooted his chair closer to the curly-haired boy. Blaine slid the slate so that it was in between them and grabbed the stylus that was tucked into a small compartment on the side.

"So, basically," Blaine began, "you sort of have to know braille to use this, but that only applies to people like me. For you, it can be pretty easy because there's a guide right bellow." Kurt looked over to where Blaine's fingers ran over the letters below the box-shaped openings in the slate. "Here, the little box thingys, if that's what you want to call them, is where you basically write. The way you do that is by using the stylus," he held it up, "and press it onto the paper. So if I want to write my name, for example, I'd use these small circles in the corners to help me press the stylus in the right spot. Like this," Kurt watched carefully as Blaine wrote his name with the stylus and smiled. "Does it make sense?"

"Yeah, that's actually really cool," Kurt said sincerely, because it _was_ pretty cool.

Blaine seemed to hesitate before he spoke again. "Do you...want to try it?"

Kurt looked at him and his smile grew. "Sure." Blaine held out the stylus to Kurt and let him take it, their fingers brushing in the process. They both ignored the sparks that shot up and throughout their bodies as Kurt went in and wrote his name out. When he was done, Blaine used his fingers to read his name and a faint smile came across his lips. Kurt looked at him, his own smile still plastered on his face.

Blaine seemed to notice that he was smiling and quickly cleared his throat and pulled the slate back. "So, yeah. That's how you use it."

"Thanks for showing me," Kurt said softly, though Blaine said nothing else as the class started.

Kurt found himself smiling again as he realized that he had finally had a more than decent conversation with Blaine. He rolled his eyes playfully as he saw Tina turn around and sent him a wink and a thumbs up. He had no idea what the hell he was going to do with that girl, though he loved her too much to do anything. As the class went on, he caught Blaine lifting up his sunglasses a bit to rub his eyes. Kurt quickly leaned forward, hoping to catch a glimpse of his eyes, only to find himself not being quick enough as Blaine lowered the glasses back over his eyes. Kurt sighed quietly and leaned back into his seat. He realized that Blaine never took off his sunglasses. Like, _ever_. He wouldn't have been surprised if the boy had an awkward tan line around his eyes because he always wore them.

There was about ten minutes before class was over when Mr. Sell made an announcement. "Okay class, settle down, settle down. As you all know, I always assign my seniors a big history project." The whole class groaned and he chuckled. "Thank you for the enthusiasm, anyways, this is going to basically make or break your grade–even if you're one of my best students. Now, I'm going to assign you a random topic in history that you've learned, and you're going to research more in depth on it, make a presentation, and tie it back to something that you've learned in your life. Now, before you come up, I'm changing this up a bit and making this a group project. You will be working on this project with your table partner, and may I remind you, that you will both present this together at the end of the year in front of the entire class."

As each table was called up, one by one and given their assignment, Kurt looked over at Blaine and saw him looking straight ahead...or well, _facing_ straight ahead. He quickly took a deep breath and turned to him.

"So do you want to go up or should I?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "I'll go up, it's fine."

"Okay," Kurt said and clasped his hands together. "I hope we get something good." He saw a small smile tug at the corner of Blaine's lip as he got up when their names were called. He heard Blaine make the same clicking noises with his tongue as he guided himself around the class and towards the front of the room.

Mr. Sell greeted Blaine and handed him two sets of paperwork–one in regular writing, and another in braille. He leaned in to whisper their assigned topic in Blaine's ear and beamed when he saw Blaine smile a bit. Blaine walked back to his seat and sat down, before he turned to Kurt.

"Looks like we're doing the Holocaust," he said.

Kurt smiled. "Oh, that's a great topic!" He paused and widened his eyes as he backtracked. "Well, not the whole genocide of the Jews, _that's totally not great_ , but it'll be something really easy to present."

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, I agree."

"So," Kurt drawled out, a bit nervous for his next topic, "since we're working together on this and you know, we're partners, we should schedule to meet up outside of school?"

"Well, for that to happen, I'm going to need your number, right?" Blaine asked with a smug look.

Kurt blushed. "Y-yeah. Should I put it in your phone?"

"Yeah, here," he said before he rummaged through his backpack and pulled out an iPhone 6 Plus. Kurt frowned in confusion and Blaine seemed to know what he was going to ask. "You just make a few adjustments and it works perfectly fine for a blind person."

"Oh, no, no!" Kurt began with wide eyes. "I was just a bit confused, that's all. I have a blackberry so it's a little different from an iPhone."

"Oh, okay," Blaine said softly, and unlocked his phone with his thumb on the home button. He swiped around the screen and listened to the voiceover until he found his contacts and double-clicked on the app. He handed it to Kurt and the coiffed teen added a new contact and then his number, a bit confused on how to do so at first.

"Um, click on the globe and it'll eventually take you to a regular keyboard, but change it back after," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and did as he was told, typing in his number and then putting the keyboard back to how it was originally before he gave the phone back to Blaine. He watched Blaine place his phone back in his backpack along with his other things as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Kurt packed his things and stood up, but he waited until Blaine stood up as well, unfolding his walking stick and making his way out of the class. Kurt followed him and after walking behind him for a few seconds, he jogged until he was right in front of him, causing Blaine to run into him.

"What the fuck–"

"When should we meet?"

Blaine looked at him with a frown, obviously still upset that Kurt had ran into him again. "Again, _what the fuck_ –"

"I was thinking we could maybe meet up at my house or the Lima Bean if you would prefer that, which is totally understandable. Um, you have my number so you can call or text me which works best. Maybe this Saturday if you're not busy? Or Sunday or whenever–"

"Kurt," Blaine said in a firm, but amused tone. "You're rambling."

The blue-eyed boy sighed. "Sorry for that, and sorry for running into you again."

"I guess I can let it slip this time, but don't get mad at me if I'm pissed at you the next time you run into me," Blaine said, half-jokingly. "And as for the rambling, you can do that anytime–I think it's kind of cute."

Kurt felt his jaw drop to the floor as he stared at Blaine wide-eyed, his whole face burning. Did Blaine _fucking gorgeous_ Anderson really just say that he thought his rambling was _cute_? Well, that didn't sound right. "U-uh, yeah, s-sure..."

Blaine chuckled. "Anyways, Saturday at your house sounds fine to me."

"Okay, okay. That sounds good," Kurt said, giving himself props for not losing his cool this time.

The blind teen nodded. "Okay, cool. I'll see you tomorrow in class." Kurt nodded back. "Yeah, see you."

"Bye Kurt," Blaine said softly, before walking away towards his next class, leaving a smiling Kurt.

"Bye Blaine," he whispered to himself, already knowing that this project was going to change them. But he didn't know _how much_ it was going to change them for that matter.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's chapter 2! Hopefully I'm going to update on a regular basis and keep this story going since I have _a lot_ planned for it. Feedback is always welcomed, and thank you for your support! (:


End file.
